


spirit of the sea

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [127]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortality, The Ship With A Soul, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clever Jack will come back. [The Black Pearl waits.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	spirit of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title: spirit of the sea  
> Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: really weird; future!fic  
> Pairings: Jack/Black Pearl, Calypso/Jack  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 150  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Pirates of the Caribbean, author's choice, S/he missed the waves

She misses the waves, and salt air, and the creatures that swam around her, beneath her, through her when she finally sank deep and let herself go.

_go where? nowhere. still there, on the bottom of the sea, waiting_

_ever ever waiting_

_clever Jack will come back_

She was beloved by he who eventually became the god of trickery, Coyote's cousin and Anansi's nephew, consort to Calypso, child and lover of the sea.

And he loves her more than the goddess, and she rests, waiting, waiting

_clever Jack come back_

And yes, finally, the summons, the call, and her rotting wood stays in the ocean, but she, her spirit and her soul, brought to life by deals and will, she rises

_up_

_out_

_through_

_beyond_

There are new legends now, a god of the black, ancient and forever young, with his ship with a soul named Pearl.


End file.
